Cmentarz Potępionych
by Atrita
Summary: Zasadnicze pytanie: co by było, gdyby...? Co by było, gdyby zmieniono jeden element? Jedno wydarzenie? Gdyby zepsucie i zgnilizna dotarły do najgłębszych zakamarków ludzkich serc? Gdyby bohater przestał żyć? Kanon: Tomy 1-4 /4 niepełny/. Enerii!Harry
1. Prolog

OSTRZEŻENIE: W Prologu obecne spore ilości groteski.

**Prolog**

„_Co by było, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej? Co by było, gdyby los wyrzeźbił odmienną ścieżkę od tej starej, wytartej i sponiewieranej? Co by było, gdyby na nowej drodze było więcej krwi?"_

Otwierasz oczy i widzisz czarną pustkę, nieprzeniknione ciemności kłujące twe źrenice niby ostre sztylety. Czujesz, jak ciało Twe, kawałek po kawałku, rozdziera podwójny, żrący jak trucizna ból. Wijesz się i krzyczysz, palony pożogą gorączki i zgniatany iglicami cierpienia. Nic – przeklęte nic! – nie przynosi upragnionego ukojenia, a jedynie dalsze, szarpiące potoki; rozrywające fale czystej agonii.

_Umieram? _

Ależ skąd, jedynie doświadczasz z pierwszej ręki okrucieństwa świata oraz zamieszkujących go ludzi. To niezwykle przykre, że właśnie ci, którzy wypierają się zwierzęcych instynktów i zachowań postępują w taki sposób. Ci, pragnący całemu uniwersum podarować odpowiednie jestestwa o błękitnej krwi krążącej w żyłach… i przy okazji wyplewić brudne chwasty ich zdaniem kalające Ziemię. Piękna idea snów, złoty proporzec idealnych planów w towarzystwie podłych, obrzydliwych koszmarów oraz dwóch nagich mieczy wojny.

_Uwolnij mnie… proszę… Skończ to… błagam…_

Krystaliczne, lśniące niczym diamenty łzy spływają po Twych policzkach, ukazując kruszącą wolę bezsilność, załamanie miażdżące oddech w krtani. Rozpacz? Ona już dawno uciekła z tęczówek, zastąpiona rezygnacją, desperacją i głęboką depresją, której zachłanne macki sięgają coraz niżej w dół, pochłaniają więcej i więcej pozytywnych myśli. Czy jeszcze jakieś szczęście w sobie posiadasz? Przypuszczam, że nie. Zostało ono wyrwane wraz z korzeniami i zdeptane przez szydercze grymasy, pożarte przez drwiące rechoty oprawców. Mgła okala Twój umysł, który nerwowo, chaotycznie zwraca się do wszystkich opatrzności o śmierć, której chłód zdolny był by do wyrwania Cię z szarego piekła.

_Daj mi po prostu…_

Odejść? Nie udzielam na to zgody, nie pozwolę Twej duszy opuścić pokiereszowanego ciała. Musisz to przetrwać, musisz radować się każdym następnym dniem, dobami po brzegi wypełnionymi szkarłatnymi kroplami. O! Właśnie tak. Uśmiechnij się! Unieś spękane, suche kąciki ust, pokazując wypaloną do cna wolę przetrwania, nadzieję, której ślepia zgasły już dawno niby zdmuchnięte płomyki świec. Ciesz się! Wesel się mimo ciążących na chudych nadgarstkach okowach; mimo postrzępionych, smętnie zwisających ubrań; mimo udręki kąsającej wnętrzności jak rozżarzone węgle. Nie trać monotonnego, zdawać by się mogło stałego czasu na katowanie własnego istnienia. Oni zrobią to za Ciebie o wiele lepiej, precyzyjniej.

_Po co trwać? W jakim celu walczyć?_

By żyć…

„_Co by było, gdyby zło zatriumfowało w tę straszliwą noc? Co by było, gdyby bohaterstwo legło pośród gruzów i trupów? Co by było, gdy starania trafiły na wysoki, gruby mur nie do przebicia?"_

_W życiu nie ma już nic…_


	2. Rozdział 1  Ślepi i szaleni

**ROZDZIAŁ 1**

„_Bo gdy widzisz coś, czego inni dojrzeć nie mogą, nie musi być to oznaką twojego szaleństwa, a ich ślepoty."_

W obskurnym, brudnym i ponurym pomieszczeniu panowałyby całkowite ciemności, gdyby nie blade światło pochodni umiejscowionych w rogach celi. Pozwalało to w miarę przyjrzeć się odpychającemu wnętrzu – obdrapanym ścianom, popękanej podłodze ubrudzonej plamami ciemnej czerwieni, masywnym drzwiom wzmocnionych stalą. Wyłącznie niedostępny sufit pozostawał osnuty głębokimi mrokami, ukrywając się gdzieś ponad głowami i napawając wrażeniem tkwienia na dnie studni.

Pasma szarości drgnęły, gdy postać ubrana w obszarpane ubrania zbudziła się gwałtownie z koszmaru. Nadgarstki owej osoby przykute były do muru szerokimi obręczami, toteż nie miała ona zbyt dużego pola do manewru. Zwisając bezwładnie, nie będąc w stanie nawet klęknąć, mogła jedynie trząść się i łapać rozpaczliwie hausty wilgotnego, stęchłego powietrza. Błędne, zamroczone spojrzenie zlustrowało przytłaczające wnętrze, zatrzymując się dopiero na dwóch sylwetkach nachylonych nad ziemią.

- Oszukujesz! – zawyrokowała jedna z nich, podrywając się na nogi i krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

Był to chłopiec o drobnej budowie, którego śliczną twarz okalały miodowe, proste kosmyki. Spod przydługiej, ukośnej grzywki spoglądały na świat młode, pozbawione zmartwień oczy koloru letniego nieba. Przedstawiał sobą całkiem zabawny widok, nadymając z oburzeniem policzki.

- Przecież tu nie da się oszukiwać – odparła z chichotem jego towarzyszka, również wstając i otrzepując spódniczkę mimo wiedzy, iż tych plam nie pozbędzie się w żaden sposób.

Dziewczynka także sprawiała wrażenie kruchej istoty, a błękitne tęczówki tylko podkreślały taki wizerunek. Włosy miała długie, niemal sięgające pasa i o barwie kłosów pszenicy.

- Najwidoczniej się da! – zaoponował chłopiec, po czym prychnął jak rozjuszony kot i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

- Ej! To nie moja wina, że…

- Jake, April. – Dwójka podskoczyła, usłyszawszy zachrypnięty, słaby głos. – Nie kłóćcie się, proszę.

Podbiegli do unieruchomionego człowieka w jednej chwili, niemal zapominając się i rzucając na niego niby stęsknione obecności ojca pociechy. Powstrzymali się ostatecznie, przypomniawszy sobie stan, w jakim przyjaciel się znajdował.

- Powinieneś wypoczywać dłużej, Harry. – April dotknęła delikatnie pobrużdżonej, okaleczonej dłoni czarnowłosego. – Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić, żebyś nabrał trochę sił – dodała, obdarzając go pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

- A że się nudziliśmy, postanowiliśmy zagrać w kółko i krzyżyk – wtrącił Jake z entuzjazmem, wskazując na miejsce, gdzie do zabawy miast kredy używali krwi.

Syn Lily i Jamesa skinął krótko, nie potrafiąc wycharczeć niczego ponad wcześniejsze słowa. Suche gardło piekło nieznośnie, język kleił się do podniebienia nie odczuwszy na sobie od dłuższego czasu nawet kropli wody. Nie miał pojęcia ile dokładnie godzin, dni czy tygodni przebywał w tym zimnym piekle, ale wspomnienie cmentarza, odrodzenia Toma i pojmania go zaraz po tym trwało w umyśle jak gorzejąca rana. Voldemort nie dał mu szansy na ucieczkę, niejednokrotnie traktując _Cruciatusem, _jak również katując emocjonalnie – palące się zwłoki Cedrika nawiedzały go w koszmarach tyle razy, aż nie mógł tego zliczyć, zaś swąd spalenizny prześladował do dziś. Jakby za mało było okrucieństw, Lord skonfiskował na dobre jego różdżkę i zaoferował mu pobyt w celi swego dworu – o odmowie nawet nie chcąc słyszeć. Tak więc, Potter dostał apartament w najniższych częściach lochów z rozrywką w postaci tortur w pakiecie.

Załamałby się już dawno – po prawdzie już trzeciej doby schwyciły go w szpony depresja i przeraźliwa pustka – gdyby nie trzynastoletnie bliźniaki tkwiące wraz z nim w Hadesie. O ile z początku brał ich za dzieci poniżej dziesiątego roku życia, tak dobitne zaprzeczenia i sprostowania szybko uświadomiły go o błędzie. To właśnie Jake i April odganiali duszący strach, zapewniając życzliwie wsparcie, podnosząc go na duchu po kolejnych i kolejnych sesjach pełnych klątw. „Pamiętaj o tych, którzy na ciebie czekają" – powtarzali uparcie, nie dając mu pogrążyć się w zachłannej czerni. – „Wyobraź sobie, że jesteście teraz razem, bawicie się, żartujecie i gracie w karty."

_Syriusz… Miona... Ron… Ginny... – _wymieniał więc co dzień w myślach, trzymając się tych imion jak tonący brzytwy. Lista ciągnęła się jeszcze dalej, napełniając pokaleczone serce nadzieją i bólem zarazem. Tak bardzo pragnął znów ich ujrzeć, porozmawiać z nimi beztrosko, chodzić na lekcje i nawet kłócić się. Wszystko, byle nie być zamkniętym w tej lodowej otchłani.

- Chciałabym ujrzeć słońce – westchnęła wtem April, przysiadając pod ścianą i opierając się o kolano Harry'ego. – Jest takie piękne, złote… i gorące. – Zadrżała leciutko, obejmując się ramionami. – No i dzięki niemu się opalamy, a przez ten pobyt w podziemiach całkiem zbladłam. Będę musiała to nadrobić! – dodała na koniec obrażona, choć tłumiony chichot zdradzał, iż starała się po prostu rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Głupia, zbladłaś przez coś innego – odezwał się Jake, stając nad nią z przymrużonymi złośliwie oczyma.

- Niby przez co? – zapytała jego siostra, gotowa poderwać się i rozpocząć następną z rzędu wojnę rodzeństwa.

- Zabrali ci przecież kosmetyczkę, sklerotyczko. – Nadęła policzki, obejmując nogę Pottera i wskazując przy tym oskarżycielsko na brata.

- Harry! On mi dokucza!

Młodzieniec jedynie uśmiechnął się nikle, przysłuchując się rosnącej sprzeczce i w ogóle w nią nie ingerując. Lubił te momenty – przerywały one zamknięty krąg cierpienia, wnosząc do ich nieprzychylnej, cuchnącej celi ogniki radości. To było odprężające, budujące nowe siły na zmagania z rzeczywistością i stawiające mur, mający przed nią bronić. To powodowało, że przetrwanie w szkarłatnym piekle było możliwe.

Dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza odbił się echem w pomieszczeniu i zmroził trójkę nagłą trwogą. Dopiero pojawienie się na nierównej podłodze wąskiego paska lśniącej żółci wyrwało bliźniaków z odrętwienia – dopali natychmiast do przyjaciela i pochwycili go kurczowo za ubranie. Trzęśli się, drżeli niby w febrze, lecz dzielnie utrzymywali pion.

- Jake, April, wróćcie do kąta. – Potrząsnęli głowami w proteście. – Nie chcę, abyście to oglądali – przekonywał ich dalej Harry, jednocześnie w duchu prosząc, aby nie posłuchali, aby postawili na swoim.

To było egoistyczne z jego strony, ale odrętwiające przerażenie na myśl o zbliżających się torturach łamało wewnętrzną granicę, trzaskało ją jak kruche, cienkie szkło. Samolubnie chciał, żeby nie odchodzili, żeby zostali przy nim od początku do końca. _Nie opuszczajcie mnie…_

- Dlaczego to ja mam zajmować się tym świrem? – rozległ się umęczony, przepełniony niechęcią i nienawiścią głos. Zaraz potem do środka wkroczyli dwaj Śmierciożercy, bez zwłoki kierując się ku Potterowi.

- Ej! Nie zapominaj, że ja też muszę – powiedział ten drugi, barczysty i o potężnej posturze. – A wcale nie uśmiecha mi się obcowanie z tym wariatem. Jeszcze się czymś zarażę.

Od kiedy nazywają go „świrem", „wariatem" nie ustaliłby tutaj nigdy ze względu na brak zegarka, kalendarza czy czegoś tak trywialnego, jak okno. W każdym razie, od pewnej chwili zaczęli obchodzić się z nim niczym z trędowatym czy kimś, kto zbiegł z zakładu dla obłąkanych. Przyczyna?

Buteleczki brzdęknęły o siebie, kiedy pierwszy z zamaskowanych – drobniejszy, choć o mocnym chwycie i stanowczym spojrzeniu – wyciągnął niedbale przed siebie skrzynkę dotąd spoczywającą pod pachą. Jego towarzysz wyjął z niej pękaty, wypełniony granatowym płynem flakonik i pomachał nim przed nosem zdezorientowanego Harry'ego. _Czyżby nie planowali…_

- Widzisz to, bachorze? Nasz Pan chce z tobą rozmawiać, więc przysłał ci kilka mikstur leczniczych, żebyś mógł wydukać choć parę słówek – rzucił z szyderczym grymasem, z obrzydzeniem łapiąc go za ramię i szamocząc nim jak szmacianą kukiełką. Na ten czyn rodzeństwo, nie mogąc uczynić nic innego, wtuliło się silniej w wychudzone, poranione ciało Pottera.

_Tacy uparci…_

- Odejdźcie. Nie powinniście… - wypowiedź czarnowłosego przerwało brutalnie kolejne szarpnięcie.

- Patrz, znowu gada do siebie. – Muskularny mężczyzna odłożył butelkę do pudła, aby drugą dłonią złapać młodzieńca za potargany kołnierz. Masywna ręka bez trudu przeniknęła przez niematerialną postać trzynastoletniego chłopca, palce zakleszczyły się na materialne jak tytanowe imadła.

Przezywali Harry'ego „świrem", „wariatem" i „czubkiem" od wtedy, gdy stał się jedynym, dla którego Jake i April po śmierci w dalszym ciągu żyli.

* * *

Słońce już dawno znikło za horyzontem, przekazując berło księżycowi, jednak mimo tak późnej pory jedno z okien wiekowego zamku rozświetlała od wewnątrz jasna łuna. W okrągłym gabinecie siedział za biurkiem Albus Dumbledore, w niczym nie przypominając pogodnego staruszka z chochlikami w oczach. Nie mógł udawać w obliczu tak wielkiej tragedii, nie mógł zamaskować przygniatającego go ciężaru troski oraz zmartwienia po porwaniu osoby, która była dlań bliska jak wnuczek i odrodzeniu tego, którego celem jest rozprzestrzenianie chaosu i śmierci. O zarysie planów Czarnego Pana – jak tytułują go słudzy – dowiedzieli się tamtego dnia…

_ Zgiełk, jaki nastał po aktywacji świstoklika umieszczonego w pucharze był ogromny. Widzowie poderwali się zdezorientowani, wychylając przez balustrady, szturchając się i przekrzykując nawzajem. Takiego bowiem zakończenia nie było w planie, to nie miało prawa się stać – dostrzegali to w szczególności ci, którzy znajdowali się blisko, zdawać by się mogło pierwszy raz zdumionego, dyrektora. _

_- Co się… - Panna Granger wpatrywała się rozszerzonymi oczyma w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze nie tak dawno widziała przyjaciela. _

_ Przez zamieszanie i krzyki przebił się szaleńczy chichot, uciszający stopniowo rozmowy i niepokoje publiczności oraz sędziów. Na skraju labiryntu, niedaleko wejścia, znajdował się Alastor Moody, którego opętańczy śmiech toczył się przez całe boisko quidditcha i jego okolice. Obecni ze zdumieniem obserwowali go, nie rozumiejąc niczego z ostatnich wydarzeń i zachowania emerytowanego aurora. Wtedy, doprowadzając ich do szoku, stary mężczyzna uległ przemianie – magiczne, niebieskie oko zostało wypchnięte z oczodołu przez te zdrowe, należące do prawdziwej postaci przebierańca, zaś tęczówka drugiego ściemniała do czerni. Sztuczna noga podzieliła los poprzedniej protezy, rozbijając się z hukiem o ziemię. Na twarzy wygładziły się zmarszczki, siwe włosy przeszły w ciemny brąz, sylwetka stała się szczuplejsza, przez co ciężkie ubrania zawisły na ramionach, prawie zsuwając się w dół._

_- Barty Crouch junior… - wyszeptała Minerwa, a kilkanaście innych czarodziei niby echo powtórzyło jej kwestię z niedowierzaniem._

_- Głupcy! Nawet nie wiecie, co was czeka! – wykrzyknął niedawny Moody, z obłędem wodząc wzrokiem po trybunach. – Czarny Pan powraca i nie zatrzymacie go w już żaden sposób! I wy, którzy łudziliście się jego śmiercią, umrzecie z jego rozkazu jak nędzne robaki! Zapłacicie za te lata, podczas których trwaliście spokojnie i wyśmiewaliście wielkiego czarnoksiężnika! Nic was nie obroni! Nikt i nic!_

_ Promień zaklęcia ugodził go wprost w klatkę piersiową, przerywając przemowę i powalając go na plecy z niezwykłą łatwością. Albus kierował się w jego stronę szybkim krokiem, nie chowając różdżki, a kierując jej koniec w śmiejącego się mężczyznę. Barty wił się na ziemi, zaplątując w za dużą pelerynę. Oszalałe, pełne fanatyzmu spojrzenie zwróciło się na dyrektora, spomiędzy warg wydobyło się parsknięcie._

_- I oto dziś stracicie swoją szmaragdową nadzieję…/_

Croucha juniora pojmano niezwłocznie i przepytano pod działaniem veritaserum, co dało im odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. Między innymi dowiedzieli się, gdzie prawdziwy Alastor spędził cały rok szkolny – Dumbledore osobiście go uwolnił. Niestety podczas przesłuchiwania Śmierciożercy doszło do wypadu: do Hogwartu przybył posłaniec z Dementorem, mający zaczekać na koniec i po tym doprowadzić do pocałunku. Lecz mroczna istota wbrew narzuconej komendzie wpadła do pomieszczenia w połowie procesu i pożarła duszę Barty'ego.

Nikt nie chciał wierzyć w to wszystko, nikt nie chciał dopuścić do siebie nawet myśli o powrocie Voldemorta. Jednak przysłane przez niego kilka godzin później spopielonych zwłok Cedrika czy też wzrost aktywności Śmierciożerców przesądziły sprawę.

Wprowadzono stan wyjątkowy.

- Harry… gdzie jesteś? – Albus ukrył twarz w dłoniach, odcinając się od rzeczywistości, od papierów zaściełających cały blat biurka, od rzezi i morderstw.

Szukali wszędzie, zaglądali w każdy zakamarek, gdzie mógłby być przetrzymywany młody Potter – na nic. Nawet Severus stanął przed obliczem dawnego pana, dając sobą pomiatać, by zyskać na powrót jego zaufanie. Mógł wtedy rozejrzeć się po Atrer, siedzibie Toma, ale nawet z pomocą czarów nie zlokalizował tam chłopca. Wysiłki Zakonu Feniksa, zalegalizowanego w Ministerstwie jako jawna organizacja, acz z niepodanymi nazwiskami członków, szły na marne.

- Gdzie jesteś…

Piękny ptak o szkarłatno-złotym upierzeniu zatrzepotał skrzydłami, wpatrując się w właściciela bystrymi, paciorkowatymi ślepiami. On także odczuwał tęsknotę za Harrym, któremu pomógł pokonać bazyliszka. A teraz nie mógł nic uczynić – wpierw musiałby poznać lokalizację. Toteż zanucił cicho cudną pieśń, jak gdyby pragnąc dodać otuchy nie tylko Albusowi, lecz również i sobie.

_Wróć…_

* * *

Po wmuszeniu w młodzieńca eliksirów leczniczych, dwoje Śmierciożerców czym prędzej opuściło celę. Nie chcieli mieć z nim do czynienia dłużej, niż było to naprawdę konieczne. Dopiero przy wyjściu ten szczuplejszy – Joe – przystanął, spoglądając ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na posadzkę pomieszczenia. A dokładnie na rozmazane już, niewyraźne linie będące niedawno rozrywką dla bliźniaków. Prychnął, jakby karcąc samego siebie za niedorzeczne pomysły, po czym znikł za uchylonymi drzwiami. Nie domknął ich.

Harry skrzywił się, odczuwszy nowy rodzaj bólu – ten pochodził z blizny, sygnalizującej zbliżanie się Voldemorta. Nieznośne, tępe pulsowanie dudniło pod czaszką coraz mocniej, coraz intensywniej. Wzrok, i tak zamglony z powodu braku okularów, rozmył się jeszcze bardziej. Ciemne barwy mieszały się z plamami świateł pochodni, szarość stapiała się ze szkarłatem. Żołądek zdawał się podskoczyć do gardła, grożąc nudnościami, lecz organizm, prócz niedawno przyjętych mikstur, nie miał co zwracać.

Wreszcie Riddle wkroczył majestatycznie do środka, zamaszystym krokiem zbliżając się do więźnia. Na gadziej, bladej twarzy widniał triumfujący, podły grymas, którego młody Potter nie mógł już dostrzec. Jedynymi w miarę wyraźnymi elementami postaci czarnoksiężnika były szaty w kolorze węgla i czerwone oczy zwężone w zadowoleniu. Harry chciał, cholernie chciał skulić się, przyciskając nogi do klatki piersiowej, ale obecna pozycja mu na to nie pozwalała. Przykuty do ściany był zdolny jedynie drżeć i polegać na kojącej obecności Jake'a oraz April. I wspomnieniach…

_Ron i ja grający w szachy._

- Cóż się stało, Harry? Nie cieszysz się, że przyszedłem w odwiedziny? – zadrwił Tom, przeciągając swoim zwyczajem litery „s".

_Miona robiąca nam wykład o odpowiedzialności._

- Raduję się w sercu – odrzekł zachrypniętym, słabym głosem. Blizna paliła, jakby rozcinano ją nagrzanym ostrzem.

_Fred i George śmiejący się z udanego kawału._

- No proszę, jesteś bardziej rozmowny niż poprzednio. – Krótki, wredny chichot. – Wtedy siłą musiałem wyciągać z ciebie odpowiedzi. – Długie, smukłe palce złapały podbródek młodzieńca, wywołując skurcz wszystkich mięśni i wyrywając z krtani jęk.

_Ginny goniąca ich z udawaną złością._

- Tym razem twoi słudzy – _nie ludzie… nie ludzie_ – postarali się, abyś mógł męczyć mnie dłużej. – Mizernie, doprawdy mizernie. Charczący szept ledwo przebił się przez martwą ciszę.

_Państwo Weasley rozmawiający przy obiedzie._

- Jakież to pesymistyczne. – Kciuk przejechał po kredowobiałym, naznaczonym krwią policzku zostawiając za sobą parzący szlak. – Nie musisz się obawiać, nie zabiorę ci tym razem wiele czasu.

_Profesor Lupin… Remus łamiący na pół tabliczkę czekolady._

- Z pewnością. Masz przecież ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. – Sine wargi niemal w ogóle się nie poruszały. – Świat do opanowania, na przykład.

_Dyrektor oferujący mi cytrynowego dropsa. Jeżeli jeszcze raz dane mi będzie go spotkać… poczęstuję się._

- Nie o to powinieneś się teraz martwić, Harry. – Szkarłat i szmaragd. – O swoje życie również. O wiele zabawniejsze jest trzymanie cię na tym ziemskim padole.

_Syriusz… Syriusz, mój chrzestny, proponujący mi dom… rodzinę._

- Dziękuję, że pofatygowałeś się osobiście mnie o tym powiadomić. – W suchym gardle zadrapało boleśnie, kaszel wstrząsnął wątłym, chudym ciałem.

Voldemort odsunął się od niego, wypuszczając go tym samym z kleszczy cierpienia. Szaleństwo zamigotało w głębi źrenic, maska zimnego obłędu wpełzła na swoje miejsce. Szaty załopotały głucho, gdy mag odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

- A wiesz, co jest w tym najlepsze, chłopcze? – Spojrzał na Pottera płonącymi wewnętrznym blaskiem oczyma. – Obserwowanie, jak nadzieja Wybrańca i czarodziei gaśnie z dnia na dzień. Któżby przypuszczał, że aż tak wielu z tych pospolitych idiotów wpadnie w panikę na wieść o porwaniu Złotego Chłopca.

Trzask zamka oraz zmniejszające się stopniowo pulsowanie blizny oznajmiło łaskawie odejście Czarnego Pana. Harry uchylił niewiadomo kiedy zamknięte powieki, wbijając niewidzące spojrzenie w popękaną ziemię. Jake i April nie odsunęli się, dalej zaciskając pięści na zniszczonej tkaninie w przeświadczeniu, iż w ten sposób wesprą przyjaciela. W istocie mieli rację, przekazując mu dawno utracone ciepło i podnosząc na duchu swymi bytami. Lecz było coś jeszcze.

_/ „O! Właśnie tak. Uśmiechnij się!"/_

Ten głos brzmiący w koszmarach, brzmiący pomiędzy wrzaskami ofiar i jego własnymi. Zakorzeniony w nim, zakotwiczony na dnie kruszącej się duszy.

Kąciki ust wolno uniosły się ku górze.

„_Szalony jesteś ty czy też ja? Oboje? Z pewnością każdy z nas."_


	3. Rozdział 2 Granica i obłęd

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

„_Często rozgraniczanie dobra i zła równa się wyciąganiu nicości z pustki."_

Huk.

- Nie chrzań, do cholery!

Przewrócone szklanki potoczyły się po wypolerowanym blacie, aż ostatecznie kilka z nich zakończyło żywot jako ostre odłamki rozsypane po podłodze. Syriusz zupełnie się tym nie przejął, skupiając całą swą uwagę na dyrektorze i wyładowując na nim swój gniew. Wściekłość szalała wewnątrz niego podobna żarłocznej pożodze, która nie zostawia za sobą kompletnie niczego prócz pustki zniszczenia.

- Syriuszu. - Tonks, w przeciwieństwie do rozsądnego Remusa, starała się uspokoić kuzyna. Jej wysiłki jednak zostały zupełnie zignorowane…

- Nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie! Powinniśmy włamać się do zamku Gadziny i odbić Harry'ego! – wrzeszczał Łapa, odtrącając szarpnięciem dłoń Nimfadory. Trząsł się cały od nagromadzonej złości, której nie zamierzał ukrywać w żadnym wypadku.

To, gdzie młody Potter przebywał było już ustalone i pewne – zaklęcia namierzające stosowane w budowli należącej do Riddle'a wykazywały największą aktywność, lecz nie określały konkretnego pokoju czy chociażby piętra. Zarówno zawirowania ciemnej, negatywnej energii, jak i magiczna kopuła rozstawiona naokoło budowli skutecznie zagłuszały je i nie pozwalały prawidłowo funkcjonować. Jedynie mizerne echo świadczyło o obecności zielonookiego w głównej rezydencji samozwańczego Lorda.

- Nie zdołamy tego zrobić – odezwał się cicho, acz wyraźnie Lupin. Wilkołak wyglądał teraz o wiele gorzej niż w zeszłym roku: spojrzenie miał zmęczone i przepełnione smutkiem, zaś włosy, wcześniej ledwo muśnięte siwizną, były teraz przynajmniej w połowie popielate. – Zanim dostaniemy się do lochów, gdzie pewnie go przetrzymują, mogą go… - Głos mu się załamał, nie dając dokończyć najgorszej z opcji.

Black ni to warknął, ni zaskomlał jak zbity pies. Zaciśnięte pięści jeszcze raz uderzyły w stół, tym razem nie tyle z wściekłości, co obezwładniającej bezradności. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, iż nie mógł dla chrześniaka zrobić praktycznie niczego. Jako poszukiwany morderca i szaleniec miał dodatkowo zawężone pole działania, co irytowało go coraz bardziej.

- Nie zostawię go tam – rzekł stanowczo Syriusz, odganiając depresję niczym natrętną muchę. Nie mógł się poddawać! Przysiągł to sobie lata temu i teraz, w kryzysowej sytuacji nie złamie obietnicy.

W kuchni, po tym oświadczeniu, zapanowała cisza. Pomieszczenie zdominowało milczenie, którego nikt nie przerywał, nie zakłócał. Członkowie Zakonu mierzyli się z własnymi myślami, analizowali plany czy po prostu rozpamiętywali – ostatnie tyczyło się w szczególności tych mających najbliższy kontakt z synem Potterów. Dopuszczeni do zebrania Hermiona, Ron, Ginny oraz, o dziwo poważni, bliźniacy trwali niedaleko drzwi, nie ważąc się zabrać głosu. Cała sprawa przygniatała ich niewyobrażalnym ciężarem troski oraz zmartwienia, odcisnęła trwałe piętna - blizny, które nigdy nie zblakną.

- Severusie – odezwał się łagodnym tonem Albus, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty – jesteś w stanie zdobyć plany architektoniczne Atrer? – zwrócił się z pytaniem do Mistrza Eliksirów, który skrzywił się widocznie.

- Teoretycznie – odparł krótko i kwaśno, już wiedząc, co takiego chodzi po głowie dyrektora. Znane są przecież czary lokalizujące wysokiej klasy, do których potrzebne były wręcz mistrzowskie umiejętności, odpowiedni poziom rdzenia oraz oryginalna mapa danego miejsca. – Znajdują się w Sali Obrad, do której mam wstęp. Same dokumenty są już jednak schowane i zabezpieczone wieloma klątwami, więc jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby je wydobyć ze skrytki, uruchomiłby alarm w całym zamku.

Nadzieja, krucha i bolesna, zalęgła się w sercu Łapy niby krwiożerczy pasożyt. Nie liczyło się teraz nic – pomoc ze strony wieloletniego wroga czy niebezpieczeństwo wykraczające poza skalę – prócz możliwości wydarcia Harry'ego z łap czarnoksiężnika. Póki istniała koncepcja, samiutka iskra ratunku, Syriusz gotowy był rzucić się w ognistą paszczę uskrzydlonego smoka.

- Idę z tobą!

* * *

Martwy – określenie idealnie definiujące las rozciągnięty naokoło posiadłości Toma; las składający się z sczerniałych, pozbawionych listowia drzew, suchych konarów sterczących z ziemi niby wypalone zapałki. Powyginane, rozcapierzone jak orle szpony gałęzie sięgały rozpaczliwie ku zachmurzonemu niebu, zaś dziuple przywodziły na myśl bezdenne otwory zamieszkałe wyłącznie przez cienie. Całość ponurego, depresyjnego otoczenia dopełniały uboga ściółka zasłana kości różnej wielkości i głębokie powarkiwania dobiegające gdzieś z najodleglejszych głębin puszczy.

Donośne „pop" rozbrzmiało jak wystrzał z armaty, psując mroczną konstrukcję, wprowadzając _życie_ w łapska _śmierci._ Niewzruszony widokiem Snape rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu nieproszonych gapiów, których i tak się nie spodziewał. Tylko on wybierał akurat tę niewielką polankę na miejsce aportacji, toteż nie oczekiwał jakichkolwiek wstępnych kłopotów. Moment później powietrze zafalowało, gdy Syriusz zsunął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i skrzywił się na nieprzyjazny krajobraz. Dał upust obrzydzeniu i niechęci, maskując w ten sposób niepokój, który pożerał go wewnętrznie.

- Załóż amulet, idioto – syknął Severus, pospieszając go ruchem ręki. Nie mieli czasu na kontemplowanie przyrody czy podziwianie skromnych włości gospodarza majaczących ponad nagimi koronami.

- Odczep się - odparł gniewnie Black, z przejęciem obracając w dłoniach łańcuszek składający się z grubych, pozłacanych ogniw, na których wyryte zostały cienkie linie układające się w skomplikowane wzory.

Stworzenie takowego artefaktu było żmudnym i ciężkim zajęciem nawet dla kogoś takiego, jak sam Dumbledore. Pomocną w tej czynności była Bathsheda – nauczycielka Starożytnych Run – której wiedza oraz koncentracja okazały się przydatne do procesu wyrobu przedmiotu. Jego działanie nie było skomplikowane – umożliwiał tymczasowe przyćmienie sygnatury noszącego medalion przez magię czarodzieja, którego krew została wmieszana w surowiec. Stanowiło to klucz do oszukania bariera, obejścia osłon rozmieszczonych na terenie Atrer, co w tej chwili było jedną ze spraw nadrzędnych.

Łapa szybkim ruchem zarzucił nietypową biżuterię na szyję i od razu poczuł dziwne, przeszywające uczucie. Zupełnie, jak gdyby coś ścisnęło jego rdzeń i narzuciło na niego szczelną płachtę. Wzdrygnął się. To nie było przyjemne pod żadnym względem, lecz nie narzekał, wznosząc bezpieczeństwo chrześniaka ponad własne samopoczucie. Nic więcej.

- Gotowy – zadeklarował, nakładając na siebie jeszcze zaklęcie kameleona. Lepiej przewrotnego losu nie kusić, zwłaszcza, jeżeli stawką było życie Harry'ego.

Snape skinął jedynie, po czym obaj ruszyli w milczeniu ku zamkowi. Wędrówka przez las nie była długa, więc w miarę prędko dotarli do granicy niewidzialnej kopuły strzegącej terytorium Toma. Przekroczyli ją równocześnie, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddechy i oczekując negatywnej, obronnej reakcji magicznego tworu. Lecz nic się nie stało, więc uspokojeni zatrzymali się dopiero na środku okrągłego, wyłożonego ciemnym marmurem dziedzińca. Posępne, krzywe posągi zdobiły jego krańce, zaś nieco dalej majaczyły pojedyncze, wyschnięte krzewy. Nic optymistycznego.

- Jeżeli wpakujesz nas w jakieś kłopoty, Black, nie będę nadstawiał karku – syknął Severus szeptem, korzystając z tego, że wokół nie było ani jednego Śmierciożercy.

Syriusz przewrócił oczyma – czego kompan nie ujrzał przez czar kamuflujący – świadom, że ślizgoński dupek prędzej wycofa się po kryjomu i zostawi go samego, niż popędzi na ratunek z bojowym okrzykiem. Nawet sama taka wizja powodowała niekontrolowane ciarki, więc błyskawicznie przerzucił się na inne tory. W sumie, teraz nie miał jak rozmyślać, ponieważ musiał dogonić oddalającego się Snape'a. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest teraz jak pies na smyczy. _Cóż za trafne porównanie – _parsknął.

Zamiast przejść przez wielkie, okute metalem wrota, do budowli dostali się przez boczne, mniejsze wejście. Ledwo pokonali wąski, oświetlony nielicznymi pochodniami korytarz, a już znaleźli się w szerokim holu, gdzie pałętali się różnej rangi poplecznicy Voldemorta. Łapa zmuszony został – ku swemu niezadowoleniu – do trzymania się bliżej „przewodnika", żeby przypadkiem nie zostać potrąconym i wykrytym. Na szczęście każdy zdawał się mieć własne sprawy do zrobienia, gdyż wszyscy spieszyli się w swoją stronę i rzadko kto witał się z innymi.

Zaintrygowany Black łapczywie rozglądał się naokoło, mając okazje przyjrzeć się wnętrzu twierdzy. Wystrój przypominał mu ten z rodzinnego domu – mnóstwo srebra, zieleni, marnych portretów oraz wizerunków węży. _Zero gustu – _pomyślał, wspinając się za Severusem po schodach ozdobionych szmaragdowym dywanem. Potem tylko kawałek na wprost i już byli na miejscu – bez wahania przeszli próg Sali Obrad, w której głównymi elementami były długi, prostokątny stół oraz rzeźbiony tron.

- Czarnego Pana dzisiaj nie ma, więc nie musimy się przejmować, że ktoś tu wejdzie – powiedział Snape, podchodząc do drzwi prowadzących do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie ukryte zostały plany. – Mało kto zagląda na to piętrom pod jego nieobecność – dodał, rzucając Syriuszowi ironiczny uśmiech, nim użył zaklęcia monitorującego. Nie chcieli przecież, aby ktoś przyłapał ich na kradzieży.

- A ty? Wiedzieli cię – odezwał się Black, usuwając kamuflaż i również zbliżając się do skrytki. – Niby taki Śliz…

- Mam laboratorium na tej kondygnacji – przerwał mu Mistrz Eliksirów, stukając różdżką w polerowane, dębowe drewno. – A teraz rusz się łaskawie, panie Łamaczu.

Wspólnie przystąpili do niwelowania paskudnych klątw i złośliwych uroków. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Severus nie oponował zbytnio przed zabraniem ze sobą Syriusza, który w latach szkolnych nie tylko pragnął być Aurorem, lecz również szkolił się na pracownika Gringotta. Robił to ze względu na rodzinę – pragnął dopiec im jak tylko się da oraz chciał dostać się do zapieczętowanych rzeczy, które poukrywali rodzice. Motywacja była wystarczająca, toteż uczył się chętnie i szybko.

Sforsowali pierwszą przeszkodę, dzięki czemu mogli wejść do pokoiku służącego za sejf. Ze zdumieniem odkryli, że razem pracuje im się nad wyraz dobrze, a ich współpraca przynosiła zaskakująco pozytywnie efekty. Żaden z nich jednak nie przyznałby tego głośno, nawet na torturach. Dawna zawiść nie znikła od tak, przeszłe upokorzenia oraz bójki tkwiły w umysłach jak cienkie, natarczywe szpilki.

Wkroczyli do środka ostrożnie, z bronią przygotowaną do ewentualnej kontry. Z trudem obaj zmieścili się w skromnej izbie rozmiarów schowka na miotły, wyposażonej w pojedynczą szafkę – to właśnie tam włożono mapy. Krótki test przekonał ich, że będą musieli jeszcze raz walczyć ramię w ramię z rozciągniętymi na przedmiocie zabezpieczeniami. Zajęło im to nieco więcej czasu, niż wcześniej, niemniej zdobyli wreszcie pergaminowe zwoje, które zaraz umieścili w czarnej tubie. Alarm, który rozbrzmiał w całym zamku wprawił ich w osłupienie i szok.

- Cholera!

Śmierciożercy zamarli, gdy powietrze wypełniła donośna, ogłuszająca syrena oznajmiająca włamanie do skrytki w Sali Obrad. Natychmiast porzucili swoje zajęcia, nie bacząc, jakie wywołają szkody i z różdżkami w dłoniach popędzili ku celowi. Schwytanie intruzów oraz zdrajców zawsze plasowało się w czołówce listy zadań, a możliwość zrealizowania tego punktu wnosiła możliwość awansu w oczach pana. Co rozważniejsi ludzie w białych maskach zawiadomili kompanów, nie ważąc się jednak kontaktować z samym Voldemortem – poza tym, przekonani byli, że już wyczuł sygnał i właśnie wraca. Irytujące pieczenie znaków na przedramionach było wystarczającym na to dowodem.

Gwar i hałas zagrzmiały w murach twierdzy niby ryk burzy, bariera wokół niej zamigotała krwawym szkarłatem, jakby już wiedziała, że niedługo nastąpi ciekawy spektakl, na który przybędzie także jej twórca. Podczas ogólnego zamieszania nikt nie zauważył długiego cienia przemykającego korytarzami, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na postać zmierzającą wprost do lochów.

* * *

Ciemność w pomieszczeniu zachybotała się, gdy płomienie pochodni zadrżały przez machinacje bliźniaków. April stała przy jednym ze źródeł słabego, pomarańczowego światła i wachlowała go, chichocząc przy tym pod nosem, podczas kiedy Jake wymachiwał chaotycznie rękoma przy własnym stanowisku. Harry przyglądał się tej zabawie będącej dla niego migoczącą grą mroków, ich bitwy na ścianach celi i spory o najodleglejsze terytoria – kąty. Zlepione krwią i potem kosmyki przysłaniały nieco widok, muskając czoło oraz policzki brudnymi końcówkami. Nie dbał o to. Najważniejsze bowiem było oderwanie się od pasma bólu trawiącego ciało, wątłej ufności chwiejącej się na chorowitych nóżkach czy stalowych obręczy wpijających się w nadgarstki jak głodne bestie.

Dlaczego - mimo rund pełnych okrutnych zaklęć, uwięzienia w zimnym lochu i topiącej się stopniowo wierze w ratunek – wciąż i wciąż jego usta wykrzywiały się w lekki, acz najprawdziwszy uśmiech? Coś w nim wołało do niego, szturchało go mentalnie i nawiedzało w koszmarach, powtarzając nieustannie „_Uśmiechnij się! Dość już nienawiści w życiu miałeś. No, dalej!"._ Nienawiść była mocnym słowem i niezwykle potężnym – jego prawdziwe znaczenie Harry dojrzał dopiero tutaj, w czeluściach Hadesu gdzie nie docierało nawet spojrzenie bezlitosnej A'tar. Miał też wiele czasu pomiędzy jednym cierpieniem a drugim, toteż mógł o tym rozmyślać – jak sądził – godzinami. W trakcie któryś z tych odciągających od rzeczywistości debat z samym sobą wreszcie doszedł do jednego wniosku – tajemniczy głos nachodzący go w snach miał kompletną rację. Negatywne uczucia, silne jak piorun Zeusa, były przy nim praktycznie zawsze odkąd pamiętał: Dursley'owie, Malfoy, Voldemort, Snape… Do worka tego mógł spokojnie wsadzić Śmierciożerców i Ślizgonów, ponieważ ci zawsze podążali za swoimi przywódcami. O konkurencji między domowej – przeistoczonej wieki temu w regularną, ignorowaną, a nawet podsycaną przez profesorów wojnę – nie wspominał, gdyż fakt ten był nazbyt oczywisty.

W ciągu zaledwie czternastu, prawie piętnastu, lat doświadczył tyle wrogości, że powinien dawno już skończyć na oddziale zamkniętym, a jednak dzielnie się trzymał. A może nie? Widząc zmarłe osoby nie objawiające się nikomu innemu czy słysząc nachalny szept w odmętach umysłu nie klasyfikował się raczej jako „normalny człowiek" czy „zdrowy psychicznie". Żaden psychiatra nie postawiłby mu pozytywnej diagnozy, gdyby zrelacjonował na wygodnej kozetce to, co męczyło go od środka, martwiło czy po prostu przytrafiło się gdzieś na drodze istnienia. Wspomnienia – te dobre oraz złe – były jak wyryte w twardym marmurze, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć, nie dając przeszłości odejść.

- To się robi nudne – powiedział Jake, wyrywając Harry'ego z krainy myśli. – Zagrałbym teraz w coś… ale nie kółko i krzyżyk! – dodał na koniec, zauważywszy zachwyconą minę siostry i jej szeroki, radosny uśmiech zwycięstwa. – Ciągle sądzę, że oszukujesz. – Nachmurzył się w udawanej irytacji, odwracając do niej plecami.

- To wymaga koncentracji – odparła obruszona jego zachowaniem April. – Nie będziesz w stanie niczego dotknąć, jeśli odpowiednio się nie skupisz – tłumaczyła dalej tonem nauczyciela, który niejednego głupca napoił wielką wiedzą. Podeszła do rozległej kałuży wysychającej już krwi i kucnęła przy niej, wyciągając palec ku gęstej cieczy. – Patrz. – Jej ręka przeniknęła bez problemów posokę, nie brudząc się przy tym nawet kropelką. – A teraz… - Wyciągnęła dłoń, przymykając powieki i biorąc głęboki oddech. Na czystych dotąd opuszkach zostały widoczne, szkarłatne ślady.

- Oszustka! – zawyrokował jedynie chłopiec, siadając pod ścianą, zaraz obok drzwi.

Potter pokręcił lekko głową z pobłażaniem, nie wtrącając się do potyczki rodzeństwa. Dobrze wiedział, że na nic się to zda, więc wolał zachować marne siły na później. Od trafienia do gościny Czarnego Pana bez przerwy czuł się zmęczony, zaspany i wyczerpany, nie mając ani ochoty, ani też możliwości do robienia czegokolwiek innego prócz smętnego zwisania na okowach i błądzenia po swoich niematerialnych światach.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ciężkie, metalowe drzwi drgnęły ze zgrzytem i poczęły niespiesznie się otwierać. Jake odskoczył od swego miejsca natychmiast, aby następnie pochwycić April i razem znaleźć się przy boku przyjaciela, nim ktokolwiek zajrzy. Długa, zamazana dla Harry'ego smuga przecięła typową dla celi ciemność, przywodząc na myśl słoneczny promień wdzierający się do strzeżonej pilnie fortecy. Spiął się cały w oczekiwaniu na Śmierciożerców, chociaż w jego mniemaniu powinni przybyć po niego dopiero za jakiś czas. Za wcześnie, zjawili się zdecydowanie za wcześnie!

Do środka, ku zdumieniu trójki, nie wkroczył ani jeden człowiek – miast tego wpełzł powoli długi, ciemnoszary gad o łbie podobnym do bazyliszkowego. Kiedy wreszcie wąż znalazł się w całości w pomieszczeniu, wejście za nim zamknęło się z suchym, nieprzyjaznym trzaskiem, na powrót odcinając to miejsce od blasku mocniejszych pochodni. Potter zatrząsł się na całym ciele, szaleńczy rytm bijącego serca tętnił mu w uszach niczym wojenne bębny, setki scenariuszy przetoczyło się przez głowę jak stado mustangów. Żaden nie był pozytywny, każdy kończył się tragicznie.

- **Witaj, Szmaragdowy **– wysyczała Nagini, zbliżając się do więźnia mozolnymi ruchami. Nie zważała na dwójkę trzynastolatków, zachowywała się jakby ich tam w ogóle nie było.

_Może ona również ich nie dostrzega._

- **Nie powiem, abym spodziewał się twojej wizyty **– odpowiedział Harry w potępianym przez czarodziejskie społeczeństwo dialekcie.

_Co tu robisz? Czego chcesz? _– pytania zostały w umyśle, nie przedostając się przez łaknące wody gardło.

- **Nie mam złych zamiarów, chłopcze. Nie musisz się mnie obawiać. – **Pokryta łuskami samica uniosła się w górę, zrównując trójkątny łeb z twarzą Pottera. – **Mogę nawet śmiało rzec, iż przychodzę z pomocą.**

_Ratunek… - _Dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa, lecz został całkowicie zignorowany. Niedowierzający zielony wzrok wbił się w gościa, którego słowa wprowadziły chaos i zamęt… rozpaliły na nowo ożywczą, jednocześnie kłującą nadzieję. Tyle trwał w tej lodowatej otchłani pragnąc, żeby ktoś go stąd zabrał – chociażby sama Śmierć, osobiście ścinająca jego cienką nić życia – ale nigdy, włączając w to najdziwniejsze majaki, nie przypuszczał, że jego bohaterem będzie pupil Voldemorta. Cóż za ironia…

- **Dlaczego? – **Tylko to był w stanie wykrztusić, usilnie hamując krystaliczne łzy. A sądził, iż wszystkich już się pozbył, każdą z nich wypłakał dawno temu i żadna nie została.

Nagini otworzyła paszczę, wpatrując się w niego jadowitymi, żółtymi ślepiami, w których zdawał się zamknięty cały kosmos. Wyglądała, choć brzmieć może to jak czyste szaleństwo, jakby oceniała Harry'ego, badała spojrzeniem jego, zaś najbliższą mu przestrzeń rozwidlonym językiem. Jake i April nie ruszyli się, przyciśnięci do ciała przyjaciela i zbyt zszokowani, by zadziałać, odezwać się chociażby krótkim wyrazem nawet wtedy, gdy ich niematerialne postacie były naruszane. Wydarzenia potoczyły się pozornie szybko, w rzeczywistości ciągnąc się i przedłużając w kwadrans, godzinę. Czas nie był ważny, nie teraz.

- **Ponieważ masz w sobie to, co próbowałam odnaleźć w Tomie Riddle'u.**

„_Obłąkanym jest, który po nieistniejącej linie pnie się na szczyt."_


	4. Rozdział 3 Prawda i iluzja

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

„_Prawda i rzeczywistość potrafią mijać się ze sobą o wiele kilometrów ."_

Egzystencja nie raz pokazywała mu z drwiną, że ludzie otrzymują inne rzeczy od tych, których tak naprawdę się spodziewają. Los niejednokrotnie ze śmiechem odwracał słowa czy przeinaczał wyrazy, bawiąc się i kpiąc z mizernego, biednego człowieka. Teraz również Harry dostał na to dowód w postaci oświadczenia pupilka Voldemorta - odpowiedź, jakiej udzieliła nie znajdowała się nawet na liście najmniej spodziewanych czy najbardziej absurdalnych. Zamrugał raz, drugi, trwając nieruchomo w zdumieniu i zastanawiając się, czy odwiedziny Nagini nie są aby kolejnym bzdurnym majakiem. Niezwykle pokręconym snem, ledwie przerywnikiem pomiędzy jedną dawką bólu a kolejną. Wymysłem oderwanym od rzeczywistości, który przywlókł do niego zgruchotaną torturami nadzieję.

_Ale jeśli jest... jeśli jest możliwość ratunku... dlaczego więc miałbym z tego rezygnować? Dlaczego nie pociągnąć tego dalej?_

- **Co we mnie odnalazłaś? **- zapytał bardziej ochryple niż wcześniej, z łatwością ignorując drżenie ciała czy gorące szlaki na policzkach pozostawione przez słone łzy. Zbyt wiele razy już przez to przechodził, zbyt wiele razy zaznawał takich reakcji, aby teraz się nimi przejmować. Już dawno stały się dla niego codziennością, czymś normalnym w otaczających go ciemnościach celi.

- **Potęgę, moc, magię - **wyliczyła prosto Nagini, nie kwapiąc się z obszerniejszymi wyjaśnieniami.

Miał najszczerszą ochotę roześmiać się głośno czy chociażby zarechotać z drwiną, ale wszystko, na co go było stać, to zaledwie marne parsknięcie. Bo przecież, jak można przypisywać mu cokolwiek z tego, co wymieniała gadzina? Jemu, który przykuty do ściany nie miał wystarczająco wiele sił na to, aby unieść dłoń. Jemu, który sponiewierany i pokaleczony zakopał się głęboko we własnej jaźni i cieniach pragnąc, żeby zapaść w wieczny sen Morfeusza. Jemu, który po gościnności Riddle'a z pewnością stał się emocjonalnym kaleką i podręcznikowym przykładem wariata nadającego się jedynie do pokoju bez klamek. Jakim cudem ona dostrzegała w nim potęgę, moc czy magię?

_Kpina, żart i koszmar._

- **Nie mówisz poważnie **- wyszeptał po ciągnącej się chwili, ogarnąwszy wreszcie palące wątpliwości. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko potwierdzić wcześniejsze przypuszczenia: to jest wyłącznie imaginacja, miraż zaserwowany mu przez zmęczony, łaknący otuchy umysł.

- **Przeciwnie, Szmaragdowy. Nie mam w zwyczaju oszukiwać. - **_Kłamczyni, kłamczyni. Węże zawsze zwodzą, wyprowadzają w pole i kąsają znienacka. - _**I zapewniam, że jestem realna, tak samo moja wizyta tutaj.**

Jak gdyby wiedząc, że jej wypowiedź zostanie przyjęta sceptycznie przez chłopca, nachyliła ku niemu swój trójkątny, pokryty gładkimi łuskami łeb. Harry zatrząsł się z czystego szoku, doświadczywszy delikatnego muśnięcia chłodu na skórze, _autentycznego_ dotyku. A może to ponownie wyobraźnia przeistaczała fakty? Może to się nie _działo_? Może to następna jadowita iluzja, która ostatecznie roztrzaska mu serce? Nie miał już pojęcia, w co wierzyć – jakim obrazom ufać, jakim dźwiękom czy doznaniom. Świat, jaki postrzegał pomieszał mu się zupełnie, nieustannie wywracając na drugą stronę.

Nic nie było w porządku, nic nie było klarowne i oczywiste. W duszy zapanowały zamęt oraz chaos, nie pozwalając określić prawdziwości gryzących się cząstek życia. Życia składającego się w tym momencie z niespójnych scen, sprzecznych argumentów i fałszywych tonów - przypominało to kiepską muzykę głuchego kompozytora nie dysponującego odpowiednim talentem. Ogłupiały, zdezorientowany wysłuchiwał jej już tyle czasu, że zaplątał się w niej, nie umiejąc rozpoznać prawidłowego brzmienia. Tyle czasu, że...

Drgnął, zdawszy sobie sprawę z czegoś nowego. Otoczenie było dla niego zamazane, upstrzone niezidentyfikowanymi plamami, lecz udało mu się skoncentrować podejrzliwy wzrok na Nagini. Nieistotne były już jej powody przybycia do podziemi Atrer, nie ważne jej śmieszne przekonania o nim czy próby wpojenia mu tego, co przecież tyczyć się go nijak nie mogło. To wszystko nie posiadało jakiegokolwiek znaczenia wobec nagłej prawdy, szpilki zwątpienia dźgającej krtań.

- **Dlaczego dopiero teraz? **- Syk przeciął przestrzeń, pozostawiając po sobie głuche echo. I nic. Zero odzewu, puste milczenie wywołujące w Harrym coś, co w jego mniemaniu zgasło bezpowrotnie po pierwszych sesjach ze sługami Toma: iskrę gniewu, poczucia niesprawiedliwości. Te określone uczucia, zduszone w ramach przetrwania, teraz wróciły i wznieciły pożogę. - **Skoro mam w sobie tę potęgę... Skoro widzisz we mnie magię... Dlaczego przyszłaś dopiero dzisiaj? Dlaczego nie wcześniej? Dlaczego musiałem przejść przez to cholerne piekło? Dlaczego? - **Głos załamał się, urwał gwałtownie jak ścięty kataną.

Świadomość jej zwłoki, tego, że mogła zapobiec całemu cierpieniu napawała go goryczą i rozczarowaniem. Nie rozumiał kompletnie, jak mogła zostawić go w tym miejscu i potem przyjść, najprawdopodobniej po kilkunastu dniach, oferując uwolnienie. Jakim bydlakiem trzeba być, aby uczynić coś takiego? Jaką bezlitosną kreaturą, żeby bawić się kruchą, bolesną nadzieją? Pochylił głowę i zacisnął kurczowo powieki, odmawiając tym samym spojrzenia na istotę, która miast wyciągnąć go na początku katorgi, porzuciła go w tym Hadesie na pastwę Śmierciożerców.

_Ułuda, ułuda, ułuda._

- **Musiałam wpierw sprawdzić, czy jesteś tym, którego szukałam** - odparła nad wyraz spokojnie Nagini, nie przejmując się kierowaną na nią złością. Ba! Wydawała się wręcz ukontentowana tym pokazem, upewniającym ją o tym, że Potter w dalszym ciągu zdolny jest do wyrażania głębszych emocji; że nie zapadł się w czarnej, bezdennej nicości. - **Czekałam także na właściwą okazję. **

Zadarł lekko podbródek, milcząc nie z powodu tego, iż nie chciał się odzywać, a dlatego, ponieważ nie potrafił. Zbytnio już nadwerężył słaby organizm krzykami, przez które aktualnie dyszał ciężko nie mogąc wycharczeć chociażby krótkiego słowa. A tak bardzo pragnął zapytać o tę sposobność, zażądać konkretnej odpowiedzi, która przegoni przygniatające go zmory i rozświetli całą sytuację, nada jej jasnego blasku. Miał już serdecznie dość tego zamieszania, własnego umysłu kłócącego się ze samym sobą o prawdziwość spotykanych go zdarzeń. Prawda – jedyna wartość, której w tej chwili oczekiwał.

- **Dziś do Atrer przybyli Syriusz Black i Severus Snape zamierzając wykraść oryginalne plany architektoniczne w celu uratowania cię. **– Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w gada rozszerzonymi, pełnymi zdziwienia oczyma. _Kłamstwo… żart… bujda? _– **Idealny czas na moje wejście, gdyż zależało mi na tym, aby jak najwięcej osób z obu barykad wojny było świadkami tego, jak umierasz, Szmaragdowy. **

_E?_

* * *

Gromada ubranych w czarne szaty postaci o trupio białych maskach założonych na twarzach przyszpiliła w Sali Obrad dwójkę z Zakonu, mierząc w nich różdżkami już gotowymi do zadania, w najgorszym wypadku, śmierci. Zarówno główne wejście, jak i sporej wielkości prostokątne okna nie stanowiły wystarczającej do zaryzykowania drogi ucieczki, obstawione szczelnie z każdej strony, również na zewnątrz, przez Śmierciożerców. Na ponurych, zgniłozielonych błoniach otaczających zamek postawiono kilkuosobowe drużyny, toteż nawet po wydostaniu się z budowli jawiła się możliwość pochwycenia przez wroga. Położenie Blacka i Snape'a prezentowało się doprawdy żałośnie, nie dając im większych czy chociaż minimalnych szans na przeżycie. A najgorsze dopiero nadchodziło, wspinając się majestatycznym krokiem po schodach zdobionych pięknym dywanem i brutalnie gasząc wszelkie pozostałe perspektywy.

- Doprawdy, Severusie, zdradzić nas dla tych parszywych miłośników Mugoli i jeszcze przyprowadzić tu tego zapchlonego kundla? – zadrwił jeden z wielu sługusów Mrocznego Pana, wyróżniając się platynowymi kosmykami wychylającymi się śmiało zza kaptura. – Chyba nie sądziliście, że plan się powiedzie i ocalicie bękarta?

Syriusz spiął się bardziej niż dotychczas, zapominając całkowicie o obawach czy strachu wypartych przez parzącą wściekłość. Wypowiedź Lucjusza – nie było wątpliwości odnośnie jego tożsamości – zadziałała na niego jak kij na zagonionego w róg wilka. A przyparte do muru, zdesperowane drapieżniki, na dodatek podjudzane i łaknące chronić szczeniąt, stawały się nieobliczalne. Jakby na potwierdzenie tej tezy, Łapa z odruchowym warkotem skoczył w przód – miałby także najeżoną sierść oraz obnażone zębiska gdyby przybrał swą psią formę - nie zaprzątając myśli użyciem drewnianej, ściskanej mocno w ręce broni.

- Nazwij tak mojego chrześniaka jeszcze raz, a wypruję ci te arystokratyczne flaki!

_Black, ty idioto! Dać się tak łatwo sprowokować Malfoy'owi… – _Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę przekląć porządnie towarzysza za jego nieadekwatne do sytuacji zachowanie i brak pomyślunku w czynach. Nie stać ich było w tym momencie na te jakże urocze przekomarzania z przeciwnikiem i oddalanie się od siebie. Tylko Snape posiadał ukryty głęboko w kieszeni Świstoklik prowadzący wprost do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu, więc _musieli_, niezależnie od wszystkiego, być razem. Nie mogli się rozłączać, co tak chętnie i sprawnie robił właśnie Black. _Cholera!_

- No, no! Kuzynie! – Z szeregu wyłoniła się Bellatriks, nie kłopocząc się ukrywaniem tożsamości za maską. Jej błędne, czarne oczy wbite w Syriusza zmrużyły się z zawistnym zadowoleniem. – Widzę, że pobyt w przytulnym Azkabanie ci przysłużył. – Zarechotała, wymachując beztrosko różdżką.

- Nie tak jak tobie, wariatko – odwarknął Łapa, trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania i złości wypełniających ciało.

Dalsze zdania nie nadeszły, ucięte skutecznie przez majestatyczne, wyrachowane kroki rozbrzmiewające w pomieszczeniu dudniącym echem. Wysoka, szczupła postać o gadziej, bladej twarzy przyozdobionej paskudnym uśmiechem maszerowała spokojnie, niespiesznie przed siebie. Każdy na drodze Riddle'a odsuwał się natychmiastowo, kłaniając nisko z szacunkiem bądź strachem i nie ważąc się nawet zerknąć na rąbek ciemnej szaty Toma. Nikt nie mógł nie czuć jego władzy, chłodnych pokładów magii zakotwiczonych w rdzeniu i czekających cierpliwie na możliwość wydarcia się na świat niszczącym potokiem. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć temu, iż Voldemort ma w sobie _moc_, _potęgę_ zdolną przełamać ludzkość na dwoje i tchnąć w masowe byty _chaos_. Palące spojrzenie koloru krwi przyprawiało o niekontrolowane dreszcze, wdzierając się w najgłębsze zakamarki duszy, siejąc w sercach niepewność oraz poczucie bezsilności.

- Severusie, zawiodłeś mnie. – Głos godny monarchy, który zatopił się w okrutnym szaleństwie. _– _Z przykrością zmuszony jestem zabić zarówno ciebie, jak i pana Blacka. Cóż za strata. – Fałszywe mimika, słowa i ton.

_Farsa i gra. _

* * *

- **J… jak umieram… - **wychrypiał młody Potter, ledwo poruszając zdrętwiałymi wargami.

I jak miał pojmować cokolwiek z tego, co odbywało się w przyznanej mu przez Lorda ciasnej celi? Jak miał pojmować rozgrywające się tu wydarzenia, jeżeli każde z nich podważało poprzednie? Przetrzymywanie w mrocznej klitce, gościnne tortury serwowane mu przez popleczników Czarnego Pana, odwiedziny Nagini, jej deklaracje o uwolnieniu go, a chwilę później skazaniu na śmierć – szalony teatr najróżniejszych aktów odrębnych sztuk. A on kręcił się niezdecydowany po tym zaplątanym labiryncie z tysiącem drzwi, nie wiedząc które wybrać, przez które przejść i które _istnieją._ Dlaczego więc, mimo sprzeczności oraz przytłaczającego zagubienia, miał ochotę zatrzymać się na środku mentalnego korytarza i roześmiać głośno? Gdzie podziało się przerażenie doprowadzające do drgawek i przyspieszonego, szumiącego w uszach tętna? Odpowiedź na drugie pytanie sama się jednak nasuwała – owo uczucie, wielokrotnie już doświadczane, często nadużywane, spowszechniało i utraciło swe znaczenie. Stało się niczym.

- **Aby zapewnić nam czas na twoją rehabilitację, naprowadziłam oślepioną Duszę Atrer na dwójkę intruzów, mój maleńki. W razie wdarcia się niepowołanych osób do zamku zawsze zjawiają się wszyscy Śmierciożercy, jak również sam Lord, a na tym niezwykle mi zależało. Chcąc zyskać spokój bez tropiących nas oddziałów poszukiwawczych, zmuszeni jesteśmy zginąć na ich oczach. Usunąć się w bezpieczny cień, gdzie będziesz mógł bez problemu wyzdrowieć i odkryć swą drogę do Uniwersum, Szmaragdowy – **odparła gadzina, muskając czule rozwidlonym jęzorem policzek Harry'ego.

_Uni… wersum? – _Ciężkie niby ołów powieki opadły, odcinając młodzieńca od niewyraźnego widoku upstrzonej szkarłatem, wilgotnej celi. Spięte wcześniej mięśnie rozluźniły się mimowolnie, ciało zawisło całkowicie bezwładnie na podtrzymujących je, szerokich oraz zimnych kajdanach. Bliźniaki obserwujący w ciszy rozgrywającą się scenę i nie rozumiejący konwersacji pomiędzy wężem a Potterem, przytulili się do niego jeszcze mocniej, gdy tylko ten począł zapadać się w słodką nieświadomość.

- **Jake… April… **- Niemal niesłyszalny szept zwieńczony milczeniem, bezkresną pustką snu.

- **Szszsz… O wszystko zadbam, mały Enerii. – **Nagini wycofała się nieznacznie, przechylając trójkątny łeb odrobinę w bok. **– Nie musisz się martwić,** **twoi wyimaginowani przyjaciele pójdą z nami, naturalnie. **

Zdawać się mogło, że podczas gdy marne, dające niewiele światła płomienie pochodni poczęły się telepać, jadowicie żółte ślepia niedawnego pupila Toma zalśniły dziwnym, wewnętrznym blaskiem. Przeciągły syk rozciął przestrzeń, rozpłatał ją brutalnie, wydzierając z niej wszelką, najmniejszą kroplę energii. Mały, obskurny pokój zalała pomarańczowo-złota łuna, przywodząca na myśl niespodziewaną erupcję wulkanu, rozbłysk słońca-olbrzyma. Lecz, wbrew pozorom, był to wyłącznie żarłoczny, zachłanny ogień połykający coraz większy obszar budowli.

* * *

- Chyba cię porąbało, że dam się tak po prostu ukatrupić! – wrzasnął bojowo Syriusz, nie dając się przekonać o własnej porażce do samego końca.

Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł dopuścić do siebie tego, że zawiódł Harry'ego. Nie wchodziło to nijak w rachubę, tak samo jak jakakolwiek informacja chociażby insynuująca to, że syn Lily i Jamesa umarł. To było _niemożliwe,_ nie miało _prawa _się zdarzyć! _Bo gdyby tak się stało… - _Łapa potrząsnął energicznie głową, by nie zapeszyć, lecz nie potrafił zatrzymać potoku słów - _…nie miałbym już powodu do życia._ _Nie wspominając o tym, że nie spojrzałbym po tym w oczy przyjaciołom. Merlinie, nie pozwól, żeby to się wydarzyło!_

- Black – warknął ostrzegawczo Snape z szybkim zamiarem skoku w przód, pochwycenia tego idioty i błyskawicznego zastosowania Świstoklika.

- Jakiż uparty i pełen wigoru. – Zatrzymał go, zmroził wręcz rozbawiony głos Voldemorta i śmiech zakapturzonych postaci. – Niezwykle mnie cieszy twój zapał i wola przetrwania – ciągnął z podłym grymasem Czarny Pan. – Przyda ci się, gdy umieszczę cię w celi tuż obok twego ukochanego chrześniaka.

Niedowierzanie, głęboki szok, a zaraz później obezwładniająca, podobna do gromu furia nakazująca rozszarpać, rozerwać na kawałki tego czerwonookiego potwora.

- Ty! …

Huk! Paniczne wrzaski wdarły się do sporego pomieszczenia galopem, uderzającym bezlitośnie obecnych z pełnego rozpędu. Zamieszane, zdumienie i dezorientacja wkradły się w tłum, podsycane nagłym żarem, wybuchem wijących się jęzorów toczących się tunelami zamku jak oszalałe tsunami pożogi. Na nic zdały się wodne zaklęcia – ciecz wyparowywała prawie natychmiastowo, nie przynosząc pożytku. Na nic zdały się ochronne tarcze – gorąco przesiąkało przez nie, jak gdyby w ogóle ich nie było. Każde przedsięwzięte działanie przeciw rozprzestrzenieniu się pożaru dawało zero skutku – ten miast gasnąć, jak na złość powiększał się, obejmując więcej i więcej; pożerając więcej i więcej; trawiąc kolejne komnaty, korytarze i sale. Wygłodniały gonił za ofiarami, aby te ostatecznie skończyły jako popiół w jego nienasyconym żołądku.

_To nie jest normalny ogień! – _zbiorowa, zgodna myśl przebiegła przez umysł zebranych, zdzieliła ich jak ciężki obuch. W pełni jednak dotarło to do nich dopiero wtedy, gdy płomienie wzięły w swe potężne, szkarłatne objęcia błonia oraz dobrnęły do granicznej linii bariery Atrer. Ta pod ich wpływem zachwiała się, aż wreszcie po krótkim, niewyobrażalnym momencie upadła z upiornym skowytem.

- Na zewnątrz! Już – nakazał wtem ostrym tonem Tom, wyrywając Śmierciożerców z otępienia.

Masowe trzaski deportacji – teraz możliwej poprzez zniesienie ograniczenia – zabrzmiały w falującym powietrzu. Severus czym prędzej pochwycił osłupiałego Blacka i przeniósł ich obu do ponurego lasu. Znaleźli się tym samym w znacznym oddaleniu od zamaskowanych, czarnych postaci zgromadzonych tłumną armią wokół wyraźnie rozeźlonego Riddle'ya, niemniej w dalszym ciągu zdolni byli ich usłyszeć. Lord, nie bacząc na pozostałych czy walący się budynek, rozglądał się, rozbieganymi oczyma poszukując dwójki sługusów odpowiedzialnych za pilnowanie najważniejszego więźnia. Wreszcie, wypatrzywszy ich, a nie dostrzegłszy z nimi chłopaka, smagnął ich mocnym, wypełnionym złością _Cruciatusem._

- Gdzie Potter? – ryknął, gotowy powtórzyć klątwę. Najbliżsi Śmierciożercy odsunęli się bezzwłocznie, nie chcąc narazić się na dzielenie losów pary nieszczęśników.

- P… panie… - wychrypiał Joe, płaszcząc się, wijąc na ziemi w niewyobrażalnym bólu. Jak dotąd był to najmocniejszy, najsilniejszy zaserwowany mu czar w całej jego karierze; przekleństwo kruszące osobowość, miażdżące ją na bezwartościowy proch. – Nie… nie mogliśmy dostać się do środ… - urwał gwałtownie, rozdarty wewnątrz miliardem niematerialnych ostrzy.

Wrzask – długi oraz pełen cierpienia, po ciągnących się minutach przechodzący w zwierzęce skomlenie, aż wreszcie zamierający w rozwartych ustach. Inni zamaskowani poruszyli się zdecydowanie zaniepokojeni zachowaniem Voldemorta, pierwszy raz widząc u niego tak ogromną wściekłość. Obserwowali z grozą całe przedstawienie, nie śmiejąc głośniej oddychać, nie śmiejąc komentować czy wstawić się za kolegą po fachu. Dyszący, niezadowolony Voldemort odwrócił się ku objętemu ogniem zamkowi, trzymając różdżkę tak mocno, że ta aż zatrzeszczała z protestem i przestrogą przełamania jej na pół. Nie obchodziło go to, nie zwracał na to – jak również na swych ludzi - żadnej, najmniejszej uwagi zaaferowany tym, że stracił najlepszą zabawkę, niewolnika dostarczającego mu cudownej rozrywki i dzięki któremu był w stanie bawić się czarodziejską społecznością bez zahamowań. I kto, _kto _będzie teraz jego lalką, słabą i mizerną marionetką, którą będzie manipulował i wyzyskiwał bezsilność magów nie sprzyjających jego kampanii. _Kto?_

Syriusz tymczasem poczuł, jak gdyby łaskawe, teraz przysłonięte chmurami gradowymi niebo roztrzaskało się i spadło wprost na jego głowę. Przygniotło go, przydusiło do gruntu i sprasowało jak chorobliwą mrówkę. _Merlinie, Merlinie, dlaczego? – _powtarzał i powtarzał, nie mogąc uwierzyć wzrokowi i słowom strażników chrześniaka. _Nie chcąc. - To się nie dzieje, to nie jest prawda!_

- Boże, Harry – wyszeptał drżącym głosem, osuwając się na kolana i nie zauważając krystalicznych łez spływających po białych jak papier policzkach. – Dlaczego? Harry… Dlaczego?

Spięty, skrywający własne roztrzęsienie Snape pochylił się, bez słowa wyciągając ukryty dotąd Świstoklik i łapiąc towarzysza za ramię. Black nie zareagował, niezdolny do wyrwania się z zatrutych rozpaczą myśli, niezdolny do przezwyciężenia duszącej świadomości tego, że już nigdy nie dane mu będzie ujrzeć zielonookiego młodzieńca. Niesprawiedliwy los odebrał mu jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, dla których trzymał się na tym ziemskim padole i zasiał w nim w zamian ziarno goryczy większe niż to po tamtej pamiętnej halloweenowej nocy. Mistrz Eliksirów, korzystając z nieuwagi Śmierciożerców i Toma, odchrząknął i wypowiedział hasło aktywujące artefakt:

- Wolność.

Wszystko wokół nich zawirowało chaotycznie, barwy zmieszały się w nieokreślony wir kolorów, dźwięki przeinaczyły się w niezrozumiały szum. Dwójka opuściła to przeklęte miejsce, w którym zdawać by się mogło zamknięto rozpacz całego magicznego świata. W którym umarła bezpowrotnie dla niego _nadzieja. _

„_Doskonała iluzja różnych, na pozór spójnych elementów potrafi omamić najwybitniejszego myśliciela."_

* * *

**Uprzejmie proszę o komentarze. Aby skomentować nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym na portalu ff, na dodatek czynność ta nie zajmuje wiele czasu, więc byłabym niezmiernie wdzięczna za kilka chociaż słów. ^^**_  
_


End file.
